Tourmented
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Mysteriously all the doors in the academy lock and no one can get in or out or rooms. Worse still people begin dying mysteriously. Rose must get to Lisa and Dimitri must get to Rose. Based off of the story Ghost  Bade  by EvilJess.
1. LockIn

Lock-In

It was a normal day at St. Vladimir's Academy and the same thing was on every student's mind. "I. Am. So. Bored." Rosemary Hathaway was no exception and Stan's class seemed to be dragging on longer than anything in the world.

Just ten minutes before the class ended the door slammed shut. Everyone dismissed the oddity and merely went back to taking notes on the importance of positions. Rose personally was doodling all over her notebook.

The bell rang and everyone shot up from their chairs. They ran towards the door and everyone ran out into the quad. Rose found Lissa and Christian quickly and smiled at the couple. "Look at you accepting me," Christian said hugging Rose in a way that could only be called friendly.

"Hello Rose," Dimitri said ruffling her hair as he passed.

"Comrade cut that stuff out!" she barked after him.

"I'll see ya Rose, oh and Christian Tasha's on campus you should go find her she's anxious to see you."

"Ok thanks Dimka," Christian said and he and Lissa ran off. Rose went to follow but Dimitri grabbed her arm.

"Hold back," he said as the two watched Christian and Lissa disappear.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked looking at Dimitri concerned.

"I'm worried Roza," he said.

"Why?"

"Those doors closing, it wasn't normal."

"You mean it wasn't just the one in Stan's room?" Rose asked.

"No it was every door in the school at the exact same moment."

"That is weird," Rose said. "But I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Rose said smiling up at her mentor and lover.

"I hope you're right Rose," he said. The two snuck towards a back wall and looked around. They saw no one and Dimitri stroked Rose's hair lovingly before kissing her lips sweetly. At the time neither knew this was the last contact they'd have for a while. The alarm system went off and Rose had to rush back to her last period just like everyone else in the school.

Dimitri looked worriedly after Rose but ran to guardian headquarters like every guardian who wasn't a teacher or assigned to a Mori teacher. Rose arrived in Stan's room and after the last two Dhampir came in Stan began yelling off names. It seemed everyone except Trisha Lexi was in the room.

"Rose," he snapped at her.

"Yes," she said looking up.

"Get on the communicator and tell the guardian's Trisha is missing but I have to lock the door."

Rose rushed to the desk and grabbed the communicator. She pushed the button she was supposed to but only static came on, "it's not working," Rose mumbled.

"Stupid girl!" Stan yelled at her "can't even use a simple communicator!" he grabbed it from her and tried his own luck at it.

"I know how to use a communicator the signal is just jammed!" Rose shot back at Stan.

"Nothing's going through," Stan said perturbed.

"I told you I'm not stupid," Rose said. "I'll go find Dimitri," she said heading for the door. She unlocked it and pulled at the handle "it's locked," she said looking back at Stan concerned.

Stan pushed her aside and tried his own luck at the door. "We're locked in."

**An: Ok so this idea is based off of EvilJess's Ghost (Bade) which is really good and I love it and I wanted to try to apply it to Vampire Academy. I hope you all like it Please please please review **


	2. The First One

The First One

"What do we do?" Rose asked looking at Stan.

He thought for a moment before responding. "Try and ram the door Rose I assume Belikov taught you how," Rose nodded and aimed her foot next to the door handle to smash it in. However her foot stopped in midair.

"Um," Rose said looking at her foot.

"Hathaway I said kick the door," Stan barked.

"I tried," Rose said then suddenly she was thrown back. She crashed against the wall and slid down. "What just happened?" Rose asked rubbing her head.

"I'm not sure," Stan said kneeling beside the Rose and checking her for injuries.

"Well now what?" Rose said as Stan helped her up.

"Try again?" he offered.

"You try," she snapped "I got thrown across the room by nothing."

"Well we have to try something."

"Well there are other students with legs in here," Rose said.

Several other students tried their hands and Rose ended up having to catch every one of them. A scream erupted from the next room and all the heads turned towards it. "What was that?" Rose asked alarmed.

"A scream," Stan stayed the obvious.

"Well yes," Rose said. She grabbed the communicator again and tried it. It worked this time "Dimitri," she yelled across it.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked.

"Ya we're trapped Stan's class someone next door just screamed and," suddenly the door flew open.

"Stay here," Stan instructed but Rose was already outside and the door closed behind her locking even Stan inside. Rose gulped but went to the room next door. She tried to open it but it was locked tight.

She knocked "is anyone there?" Rose asked through the door.

"Is that you Rosemary?" she didn't recognize the voice.

"Ya I prefer Rose though, what happened? And who am I speaking to?"

"This is Trisha and bad things happened."

"Trisha? Aren't you supposed to be in my class?" Rose asked confused.

"Ya but the door was locked at this one wasn't."

"Well what happened?"

"Get a teacher."

"I can help just tell me what went wrong?"

"You're not a teacher go get one."

"They're all locked in somewhere else isn't there one in there with you?"

"Not really, well not anymore."

"What happened to Mrs. McCormack?" Rose asked.

"I really don't think you can," Trisha cut off and a thump was heard.

Rose knocked on the door "Trisha?" she asked. From under the door blood leaked out. She knocked more frantically "is anyone else in there?" she yelled.

"Y-yes," a few kids whimpered.

"What just happened?" Rose asked calmly.

"T-Trisha dddied."

"What?" Rose asked "why who did it?"

"No one," a boy said quickly "we didn't see anyone a stake just flew from the desk and got her straight through the neck."

"Ok well first off how old is everyone in there?"

"We have a few younger students in here with us."

"Ok then I need two of the older students to pick Trisha up and move her away from the door and out of sight so we minimize the scaring the younger ones get ok?" Rose instructed easily.

"Ok," the same voice answered and Rose heard some shuffling. "What do we do with Mrs. McCormack?"

"Why what's wrong with her?"

"It's really gross," the kid said.

"Is she dead?"

"For her sake I hope so."

"Ok have the same two students move her to the same place as Trisha. Can you tell me what happened so I can get a picture of what I'm dealing with?"

"She was…attacked…by a stapler. It just kind of floated first it went at her eyes and then her mouth. But eventually it started at her wrists and neck and then when she stopped screaming she dropped to the ground and scissors snapped at her neck too."

Rose cringed that sounded disgusting and the kids in this room would definitely be needing therapy. "Ok well I'm sorry you all had to see that," Rose started. "Is she moved away?"

"Ya Jimmy and Lauren moved her."

"Ok now are there any Mori in there?"

"No," the boy replied.

"Ok that means you all just have to look out for each other. I'm going to go try to find some guardians to help out but please just try to stay safe ok?"

"Rose please don't leave," that was Tammy's voice. Tammy and Rose had spared a few times before but Rose usually won.

"Listen to me Tammy when we spared you always gave me a run for my money. I know you're strong. You guys need to try to get out of the room ok protect the younger students and just try to stay alive. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Rose took off and was about to run to guardian headquarters when a door was burnt down. Out ran Christian protectively holding Lissa. About ten other Mori flowed out of the room as well.

"Hey!" Rose yelled at the scattering group.

Everyone turned to her and then identified her as a Dhampir and mobbed towards her. Lissa was the first to latch onto Rose "Rose it was horrible," Lissa sobbed.

"Tell me all about it," Rose said soothing her hair.

"I, I just can't I'm so glad Christian got us out."

Rose nodded to him appreciatively before noticing he was turning blue. "Hey!" she screamed and shoved him out of the air space he was in. Nothing changed though "are any of you air users?" she barked quickly. Three Mori raised their hands. "Listen carefully and act as I speak. Everyone take a deep breathe now! Now you three drain all the air around us leave nothing for about two yards." It happened immediately and when Rose cut across her neck with her hand they allowed air again and Christian once again was breathing. Lissa grabbed him and held him tightly sobbing harder than before.

"Nice," one of the Mori girls said nodding at Rose appreciatively. "Now what?" everyone looked at Rose.

"Now we go find some real guardians," Rose said. The Mori group gathered around her and the group began walking towards the watch post.

**AN: So Rose got free two people are dead and something tried to kill Christian. It's a good thing Rose thought so quickly but how will her reflexes be while she alone is trying to protect a large group of Mori? I'd love it if I could get at least 7 reviews for this chapter before I update. Thanks so much hope you enjoy. **

**And as you all know this is still based off of EvilJess's Ghost.**


	3. Tragedy

Tragedy

Everyone reached the watch post in one piece but then Rose had to wait and make a hard decision. Did she take the Mori into an unknown situation or leave them alone out here defenseless? Rose sighed "Ok Christian I know you train with offensive magic stay out here with everyone until I deem inside safe inside ok?"

"Got it Rose don't worry everything will be fine."

I nodded and went inside, it was pretty much straight out of a horror movie. Bodies laid everywhere. They were all mutilated but some of the murder weapons were nowhere to be seen. Others were sticking out of the dead body. I quickly checked all of the bodies faces frantically. He couldn't be in this pile he just couldn't be. It was _not_ an option for Dimitri to be in this pile of bodies.

I exhaled deeply as I checked the last one, none of them were Dimitri. This place however was definitely not safe. I walked back outside trying to think about what to do. As I walked out I noticed a few scattered weapons. I grabbed some holsters slung two criss cross and put a gun in each holster. I grabbed the three stakes I saw and was about to look for some ammo until I heard a scream. It was Lissa.

I sprinted out of the watch area and saw flames everywhere. My eyes caught and reflected their glow and I snatched every set of arms I could find. I managed to find eight of the twelve people that I had come with. "Water users!" I yelled over the crackling of the flames "please get rid of these!"

They obeyed and I almost stabbed someone as their arms clutched mine. Luckily I looked before I acted and noticed it was Lissa. I calmly stroked her hair and held her close to me. When the flames were dowsed I saw two dead Mori who perished with burn marks all over them.

Almost every Mori with me went to puke their guts up. I turned and watched every single one even though I had a weak stomach. I needed to watch these Mori this incident made me realize I _needed_ to be with them 24/7.

Suddenly I remembered how to add. Eight Mori had come to me waiting outside. Lissa had soon joined making nine. Then two were dead. That was only eleven! Who was missing? Nausea hit as I realized it was Christian. I probed Lissa's mind and it didn't seem as if she'd realized that yet.

Everyone returned shortly after and I gathered everyone close and walked the grounds trying not to alarm everyone that someone was missing. Lissa suddenly paused "where's Christian?" she asked. I tensed.

"I don't know he wasn't out when I came," I answered honestly.

"You mean he's gone!" Lissa shrieked.

"I don't know Lis I don't know."

"We have to find him!" she shrieked.

"And I will after I find a capable guardian to watch all of you."

"No Christian is more important!" she yelled. A few people mumbled their protests.

"Lissa listen to me once you guys are all safe then I will go look for Christian personally." Lissa shook her head beginning to cry.

"We'll find him," I promised.

"What if we see him before we see a guardian?" Lissa asked remembering my earlier resolve.

"Then it depends what kind of situation he's in. If he's in danger then I obviously can't just leave you all to the same fate," I said.

"But if he's in danger you have to help him. I mean he is a Mori!" Lissa cried desperately.

"Lissa we don't even know that he will be in danger when we find him," I tried to comfort her.

"Ya," someone said "he might be dead."

"Why would you say that!" Lissa snapped furiously turning around to face that person.

I looked as well and the kid was pointing up at a roof. My eyes followed their fingers and Christian was impaled on the point of the building. I quickly grabbed Lissa and refused to let her see anything.

"What, what is it?" Lissa questioned.

"You need to forget about Christian," I said. "I don't think we'll be seeing him again." Lissa burst into tears.

**AN: Ok everyone CALM DOWN lol I know I know I just killed Christian and that makes me a horrible person. But don't worry he was one of my favorites too and the next chapter will be called 'Risks'. Give me a chance my beloved readers.**


	4. Worries

Worries

"Lissa!" I yelled trying to hold her still.

"No what is everyone else staring-" she gasped as she got free and saw Christian's impaled on the roof. "N-no!" Lissa yelled.

"Lissa I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but there's nothing I can do." I held her tight to me.

"But there is something _I_ can do!" she pushed me away and ran off.

I struggled trying to justify in my guardian mind if I could abandon nine Mori in order to go after one. I couldn't and I knew it. Suddenly I saw Stan. I had never been so happy to see Stan in all of my life. "Stan!" I called.

"Rose!" even he sounded relieved. He rushed to me "who are all these people?"

"I rescued them from a classroom. Ok well they rescued themselves I've just been, trying, to protect them since. Look I need you to watch them for now, also don't go to headquarters. You don't want to see that carnage."

I ran off to the stairwell that Lissa was sure to have used to reach the roof "Hathaway!" Stan called after me. I didn't turn around instead I used all of the training that Dimitri had made me sprint with and rushed the staircase. I reached the roof and Lissa was struggling to remove Christian's deceased body from the pole.

I walked tentatively over the peaked roof to where Lissa was. "Valissa Dragonmir get your arse down the stairs this instant!" I screamed at her.

"I have to save him!" Lissa said not even stopping what she was doing.

I sighed and walked out onto the top with her. I grabbed some of Christian and hoisted him from the post. Lissa quickly placed her hands over the huge hold in his stomach. "What are you doing?" I snapped.

"I'm getting him back. I love him Rose and I won't lose him!" Her hands exploded and ghosts bombarded my senses.

"Lissa be careful!" I yelled "remember Avery? She had two shadow kissed guardians and it drove her insane!"

"I don't care!" Lissa yelled defiantly. "Christian will not die!" The light became blinding and the ghosts hit me with full force. I became dizzy which wasn't the best for being on a roof. My vision started to go as ghosts dived at me again and again and was that air on my face? Oh it doesn't matter I'm so tired. The world went black.

**AN: Sorry I know this is short I was going to try and draw it out more but you get everything that your supposed to so I think it's actually fine. So Christian might be coming back but is Rose falling to her death? Eek and why haven't we seen a certain sexy Russian yet? Well more to come next chapter my dear readers. Again sorry this is so short but I'm very tiered and I still have one more story to update tonight. I promise next chapter will be at least three pages on word (this isn't even two) ok so there tomorrow you will see more. Please review!**


	5. Missing

Missing

My eyes snapped open and I saw the ground coming fast. I tried to turn in the air but I was easily failing. I heard feet hitting the floor quickly and thought what my body would sound like hitting the floor. Luckily I wouldn't have to find out because I felt two arms wrap around me. I looked up Dimitri!

"Thanks comrade," I said voice shaky and eyes teary. I pushed that away though and had to jump out of his arms. He followed me back up the stairs and when we reached the top Christian stood looking more than freaked out. "Grab Lissa I'll take Christian," I said. We each worked well and led the two Mori down the stairs. The whole time I was explaining to Christian what he was going through right now.

When we reached the bottom I saw Stan standing with the rest of the Mori. Christian and I walked over and Stan looked at me oddly "where's Valissa?" he asked.

"What are you talking about she's right behind us with Dimi-" as I looked back neither of them were there. I freaked and sprinted back to the tower. Nothing, the two had just…disappeared.

I returned to the group and looked at their worried faces. "It's fine," I said sternly. "We'll find somewhere safe and then figure it out."

"That's a great idea Hathaway but where's safe? Every room that I've been in so far has bodies everywhere."

I thought for a moment and led everyone to the cafeteria, I threw the doors open and searched the room. I walked into the kitchen and the first thing I did was remove everything sharp I could find. I brought the Mori in and then Christian helped me remove the bottom of a table. I took the poles from the bottom and shoved them into the door handles effectively locking the doors from the inside. I turned around and every Mori was looking at me more than worried.

I took a huge breath and put on a small smile "we'll be ok," I said. "Stan and I will take care of you."

Stan came up next to me and whispered "I'm going to go out and see if I can find anyone else don't let anyone in unless they knock five times ok?"

I nodded and Stan exited. "Ok everyone know it's lunch time so I'll cook a few things and then we can-" I turned around and suddenly a girl dropped from the ceiling. Everyone screamed and I ran over to the girl who was still kicking and she was pulling at the rope around her neck.

She was choking and coughing up blood. I grabbed her legs where they dangled and hoisted her higher to keep the rope from killing her. "Someone get a chair and help her," I struggled out.

A Mori guy was the first to respond and he got on the chair and took the rope from her neck. As I lowered her down and she sobbed a knife flew from somewhere and shattered a window. Several others flew in as well and each stabbed the girl in my arms. I bit back a scream because ten other screams already filled the air. Knifes began to rain from the window and I quickly let the girl fall. She was dead already. I grabbed two of the Mori next to me, the guy and Christian. "Get under the tables!" I yelled. I kept Christian and the guy underneath me as screams filled the air. I knew there was nothing else I could do though. I could only save so many. When I chanced a peak from under the table knifes were everywhere and so was blood. I saw one other Mori girl sitting covered in blood just underneath the window. It was a good idea actually.

I ran over to her and grabbed the shaking girl. "We aren't safe here," I said and pulled her up. "Christian other dude," I said.

"Steve," he said.

"Right you two get over here we're getting out!"

"What about Stan?" Christian asked.

"Stan's a professional guardian he can," I opened the door and promptly puked my guts up. Against the door Stan was covered in knifes. There was a knife through his forehead, both his eyes, his throat, his stomach, and each of his ankles. I sobbed and bit my lip. "Come on," I yelled moving the three away from Stan's corpse where his internal organs were beginning to seep from the cut in his stomach.

Christian took one of my hands while Steve kept the blood covered girl close to him. I was suddenly jerked back as a knife flew at my arm. I felt a tight grip on my wrist and the knife began to carve on me. I screamed in agony as it sliced my arm to bits. Christian threw fire at it and tried to pull me closer. He went to grab the knife but I used my free hand to keep him away. There was no way I would let Christian get hurt from me. The knife fell to the floor after about another thirty seconds and my blood was all over the knife.

I sobbed as Christian and I quickly ran to catch up with the other two Mori who I had told to go on. We made it to the gym and I grabbed the keys where I knew Dimitri kept them and locked the door. Christian and the two Mori followed me to the bathroom where in one shower the Mori girl who I discovered was named Nova was washing the blood off of herself. Steve stood outside the shower and guarded her in a fashion that resembled a guardian's.

Christian took me into a different shower and helped me wash my arm. "Oh God," Christian said.

"What?" I asked. He held my arm up to me and across it read 'trust no one.' I looked at Christian and a feeling of dread crept up in both of us.

**AN: Ok of course this will be Dimitri and Rose but what do you think about some Rose and Christian action? I haven't decided what I'll do just yet but I'd love reviews to help me think. Just to let everyone know this Monday to the Sunday following it will be unlikely that I'll update very much because of school related things. **


	6. Possesed

Possessed

There was something I was putting off that I knew I couldn't anymore. I checked on all of the Mori fairly quickly armed them all with something from around the room and then sat down on a mat and went into Lissa's head.

"Dimitri what are you doing?" Lissa yelled as she lay out on a table. She was tied onto it and her hands were bound above her head. If I didn't know better I'd say she was being set up to be…raped. But Dimitri wouldn't Dimitri loved me. He then placed a gag over her mouth and her eyes turned panicked. I felt her worry engulf me and I tried to fight it back but I seemed to be drowning in it.

I fought past it and for the first time I stepped out of Lissa's body and I stared into Dimitri's eyes. They were tinged with a green that seemed to swirl around in his pupils. I stared at him and wondered where my Dimitri was. I suddenly knew what the eerie warning meant. Dimitri was possessed and that could happen to anyone.

I looked around the building that Dimitri and Lissa were in but I couldn't figure out where they were. Just as I was planning on leaving I saw a shadow on the wall and tried to focus but having already decided to leave I was back in my own body. Around me I heard cries and gunfire. I looked up and saw two…things, crawling around the gym. Christian stood beside me determined while Nova and Steve were hidden away in the corner.

I sprung off my feet and flung myself at the two creatures. I grabbed onto one and took my stake out keeping my legs locked around the creature's neck. I took the stake and stabbed it into the head and it went straight through. The creature fell to the floor while the other jumped at me. It was flying towards me and I heard at least five gunshots. The creature landed on me but it was very definitely dead. Its green blood oozed onto me but I pushed the thing off of me and crawled up.

I saw Christian's gun pointed at where the monster had been. "Thanks," I said brushing the goo off of me.

"No, no," Christian said "we clean that stuff off I have a bad feeling about it."

"But it's all over me," I said noticing it oozing onto my back.

"We'll get it off let's get you in the shower." Christian started to lead me away and I saw Nova and Steve still in the corner. The two walked over to us and sat on the bench outside the showers.

My vision started to become green and my head became dizzy. "Rosemary," a voice whispered.

I looked around for the strange voice. I didn't see anything so I just let Christian lead me to the shower. "Undress Rose," Christian's voice was becoming distorted and he started looking different. "Rose come on," Christian said.

"Grab him Rosemary," my arm shot out and I grabbed Christian's shoulder and pinned him to the wall. "Good Rosemary now teach him a lesson," the voice cackled and I pulled my fist back.

Christian quickly flicked the water on and I was instantly soaked. I became confused and closed my eyes and tried to shield myself from the cold water. I opened them a few seconds later and Christian was worriedly looking at me and scrunched back into a corner of the shower.

"I, sorry," I said to Christian.

"Are you better?" he asked sounding a little out of breath and freaked out.

"Ya I, I don't know what just happened," I said running my fingers through my now wet hair.

"Your eyes were glowing green and your voice was a little funny sounding."

"I actually heard a voice…" I paused knowing that was weird.

"Is that like a shadow kissed thing?" Christian asked.

"No this is the first time it's happened. I did go visit Lissa though."

"That's right then those freakish things attacked. What happened?"

I paused "Dimitri was there, his eyes were green and, and he had tied her to a table. She was scared and something else was coming into the room but then I had to see what was happening with us."

"I swear if that sick bastard does anything to her then-"

"He won't."

"Look I know he's your mentor and all but that doesn't mean you know-"

"He's not just my mentor. The truth is, I can't believe I'm saying this, I love him. And he loves me, he's told me and I know it's true. So he won't do anything to Lissa."

"Wait didn't you say his eyes were green?" I nodded "Rose your eyes were green when you tried to kill me."

"Oh no."

**AN: Uh-oh Dimitri's possessed and he kidnapped Lissa. But is he maybe not as lost as he seems? After all he still saved Rose…Hm questions questions. Please review!**


	7. Mia

Mia

"Rose where is Dimitri keeping Lissa? I respect that you and he are lovers and whatever but if he's possessed he's unpredictable." Christian was panicking.

"I don't know I didn't recognize it. But why don't you try?"

"Try how?" Christian was confused.

"Lissa brought you back too. You're shadow kissed and you have a bond with her. You can feel her and go into her head just like I can. Try and see if you recognize the area."

Christian closed his eyes and he looked like he was thinking really hard then suddenly he fell. I grabbed him and gently laid him down in my lap. I took my stake out for extra protection just in case something happened.

Christian returned to his own body a few minutes later and looked around nervous. "Rose?" he questioned.

"Ya I'm here," he said.

"Is everything ok?" Rose asked "did you find out where she was?"

"No but I have a guess," Christian said. "Where are Nova and Steven?" he said looking around.

Rose looked around as well and looked for them "I don't know I can't believe I lost track of them," Rose smacked herself.

"It's ok we just have to check their eyes when we find them," Christian said comfortingly.

"I should not have let them out of my sight, they could be dead now!" Rose sprung up and Christian was quick to follow.

Rose ran through the gym and found Nova leaned over a groaning Steven. Rose sprinted over and ripped Nova away "what are you doing!" Rose screamed.

Nova was crying, Rose was already beside Steven and shoved her wrist into his mouth. "I'm scared but if, if I'm a Strigoi they can't hurt me," Nova sobbed.

"It's not the answer!" Rose snapped. "Don't drain me Steven," Rose warned off hand.

"Rose! Lissa!," Christian cried worried. Rose grabbed Steven and dragged him with her.

"What's going on?" Rose asked while following Christian stealthily.

"They're moving Lissa if we hurry we can catch her!"

I saw Eddie moving with another girl. Rose sprinted over to him and pinned him to the wall gazing into his eyes. "Rose!" Eddie yelled.

"Yes, Christian come here really quick," Rose called for him.

"What?" Christian said obviously stressed about making good time. Rose released Eddie and checked the Mori.

"What's up Rose?" Eddie asked.

"Take care of these I have to go save Lissa," Rose said pushing Steven and Christian to him.

"Rose no!" Christian yelled desperately. "Please let me come help!" Rose looked torn before nodding him to her.

"I don't know where she is you do don't get hurt let's go!" Rose and Christian took off running towards a courtyard. At a few points Rose had to slow to let Christian keep up.

Eventually Christian and Rose reached the area where Lissa was when Christian had last checked in. "Rose!" she heard a small female voice and she turned just as she caught Christian who was looking to find Lissa again. Mia ran up to her and grabbed her hands. "You need me," she said suddenly.

Feeling a little weird she looked at Mia "um no offense but I'm straight."

"Not like that!" Mia yelled.

"Oh sorry then," Rose said flustered.

"It's fine but what I mean is I'm a water user and you'll need that to wash the goo off of anyone who's possessed."

"You're right, I trust you Mia so please pull your weight but in the end if you need me to I will protect you."

"I'll do my best not to let you down Rose," Mia shined with pride and happiness knowing Rose trusted her enough to let her come on this dangerous mission.

"Rose they're in a cabin in the woods." Rose didn't say anything but she was fairly certain she knew which cabin it was.

**AN: So that's my unexpected update with time I wasn't expecting to have. I hope you guys liked it. Please review and I promise the gore will come back. So I don't remember what else I was going to write so I guess that's it. **


	8. Fight

Fight

When you love something and you might lose it there's only one thing you can do for it, fight.

Rose threw herself onto the cabin door and inhaled as Mia filled the cabin to the brim with water. Christian waited outside but Rose quickly dove in and ripped Dimitri from Lissa's body. Rose glanced at Lissa and she appeared to be only asleep. Dimitri was fully clothed which allowed Rose to sigh with relief. The room filled with air again and Rose was straddling Dimitri's waist. She watched as the green tint left Dimitri's eyes.

Rose pulled him to her and hugged him tightly almost crying. Christian ran in and filled the rooms with fire to kill anything lingering around that would kill them. Several inhuman screeches filled the room. Dimitri and Rose both quickly got up. Rose stood loyally beside Christian and Dimitri grabbed Mia transporting her beside Lissa where he looked over them both. A few of the demonic creatures that had attacked in the gym sprinted forth and Rse quickly grabbed the two guns that she had retrieved from the guardian area.

She pointed them both at one and fired one spot hitting its head the other its heart. Mia surrounded it in water quickly and moved it to the side of the room keeping the blood from possessing anyone. She then quickly spun around after and shot two more. Mia repeated the cycle working together with Rose. It was then that Rose realized Dimitri had no weapons. "Comrade!" she yelled and tossed him one of the guns. He caught it and quickly put it to use. Mia had a bit of a harder time to work with both of guardians but she managed.

Christian finished with spilling fire into the cabin and all of the monsters seemed to be gone. Rose rushed over to Lissa afterwards and Christian eagerly followed. Christian sat down and lifted Lissa's head onto his lap. Rose held her hand and waited for her to wake up. "What's wrong with her?" she asked Dimitri.

"The boss put her into a deep sleep."

"How do we wake her?" Christian asked alarmed.

"Here," Dimitri said and pulled a shot from his pocket and stuck her with it.

A few minutes later she began to stir "Rose there's something I need to tell you." He nodded her into the next room and she followed glancing at the three Mori that were left alone.

"What is it?"

"You remember how I told you the boss did this?"

"Oh ya who is the boss?" Rose asked.

"Well that's what I wanted to tell you please don't freak out but she-" Rose screamed as from the center of Dimitri's gut appeared a long curved claw type thing. Tears instantly spilt from her eyes and the blade began to come from his stomach. Dimitri's eyes were forever open as he fell to the floor. The three Mori quickly ran in and Mia promptly threw up. Lissa rushed over to try and heal him. Rose stood and lunged at the murdering creature. It wasn't like the other monsters she had seen.

The other monsters had very circular heads and wide eyes. It had slimy skin and crouched down on all fours. The ends of its 'legs' were hooked and its mouth had tons of sharp ragged teeth and green drool dripped from its mouth and it screeched.

This new monster stood on two legs and its 'toes' were two forked stubs. Its head was pointed and it didn't appear to have a mouth. Its 'hands' were the blade that had been shoved through Dimitri.

Rose jumped towards the monster and as she predicted it sliced at her with its arms. She jumped on top of the blades and shot it through its face at point blank range. It fell to the floor and I shot it five more times to ensure that it was dead. Mia helped me remove it from the cabin the she quickly washed the entire cabin.

"Rose?" it was a groggy voice of Dimitri. I looked in horror and hope he was weak and there was no moving him. His blood was still all over the room and Mia was working on removing it. Christian and Lissa both had to help me move a disoriented Dimitri onto the bed.

"Thank you," I said hugging Lissa "but please swear you'll be careful."

"What do you mean?" Lissa said.

"Dimitri makes three Avery went insane with only two."

**AN: So Dimitri died but then undied the next chapter will probably be from Lissa's point of view so we can see how having three shadow kissed protectors is weighing on her. I hope you like it and please give me some feedback. Don't be too mad I killed Dimitri he's alive now lol. Yes yes I know I'm letting them all live and not showing much death. More death will come later and also I'd love to see some guesses on who you think the boss is. **


	9. Lissa

Lissa

Lissa's POV

I knew what Rose was talking about because I was constantly feeling it. The pressure of three people crowding in my head was huge. I couldn't hear or know what they were doing but I constantly felt their presence. It was exhausting to know that the three were constantly stuck in my head feeling my emotions and taking insanity away from me.

I sat with Christian in the tiny side bedroom and he held my hand. Mia had finished cleaning it and she was now sitting exiled to the bathroom not wanting to intrude on either my moment with Christian or Rose's with Dimitri. It was obvious that Rose was worried and I don't know how I missed their relationship.

I leaned back on the bed in the room and Christian dug his fingers threw my hair. I closed my eyes and felt three subconsciouses swimming around my own. I felt the darkness creeping in as the grueling task of bringing two people back from the dead in two days revealed its toll on my mind. It began to rage around like a storm inside me and Christian shot up "Liss?"

"I got it," I heard Rose say softly from the next room. Soon the darkness was gone and I felt normal again.

"What just happened?" Christian asked scared.

"I'll explain later," I said avoiding the fact that I was slowly going crazy.

"Rose!" that was Mia.

"What's wrong?" I heard Rose ask and I could tell that she had stood. "Dimitri lay down you're still too disoriented."

I stood and went to Rose as well, Christian followed. "What's going on?" I asked worried.

Rose looked at Mia who became nervous with everyone staring at her. "Monsters are surrounding us," she said.

I looked at Rose worried. What would she have us do I mean she'd know of course Rose knows what to do. Reacting to me already Rose put her hand on mine "we can't leave," she declared.

"What?" Mia asked.

Rose shook her head "for one we can't outrun them and two we can't move Dimitri," she glanced back at him.

"Rose be realistic!" Mia begged.

"I am," Rose said firmly. "We can't move him we have to find another way."

"And what's that going to be?" Mia snapped.

"Hard it's going to be hard," Rose said. Rose walked outside to survey her surroundings. Mia walked out too following Rose waiting for the plan. Rose disappeared into some trees before sprinting back out a few seconds later dragging Mia behind her. Mia looked terrified and Rose looked focused. They were close to the cabin and Christian grabbed me pulling me further inside knowing something was wrong. I watched though as a creature jumped from the forest and landed on Mia. She screamed as it bit at her neck several times. Rose turned around and kicked at the beast. Both the monster and Mia fell to the ground. I watched as the monster reached inside Mia and ripped her heart out, before eating it! Rose looked on helplessly before turning and running inside. She threw the door closed and pressed her whole body weight against the door.

"Rose," I screamed frantically as her body flew across the room with the force the monster entered. Christian had disappeared but he wasn't missed long as he shot the monster three times effectively killing it. Rose's entire right arm was shredded from the monster ramming through the door. She moved over to Dimitri and slapped him clean across the cheek trying to stay in control.

"Comrade! Comrade!" she screamed "wake up! I need you! I-I can't do this by myself! Everyone keeps dying! Help me! Dimitri!" Rose was in hysterics and it looked a lot like the darkness was bursting at the seams in her mind.

"Rose," Christian said grabbing her arms. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's the darkness," I whispered.

"The what?" he snapped.

**AN: So Christian's feeling a little left out on everything. Well boohoo for him poor Mia died. Soon the gang will be headed back to the academy walls soon. Will we ever know who the boss is?**


	10. Return To Academy

Return To Academy

Christian's POV

"Rose we need to move!" I snapped.

"I know," Rose said rushing to Dimitri's side she grabbed his arm and slung them around her shoulders. "Let's move, you two must stay extraordinarily close if one of those things jumps out Lissa you stand over Dimitri and Christian you and I will fight it, understand?" Rose had really taken on the role of a guardian. I loved that she was considering me a real alley in her fight and trusted me enough to put me in charge of something. "Also," Rose added as we all prepared to leave all clutching some form of weapon. "If you get the green crap on you do _not_ hide it or feel embarrassed tell me immediately because it _must_ be washed off instantly."

Lissa and I both nodded and we followed Rose in a rush out of the cabin. "Rose where are we going?" I asked.

"Back onto academy grounds," she whispered back to me.

"Why?" I asked almost stalling but continuing as not to alarm Rose.

"We were safer there than out in the open, we were the only targets in that cabin and we need to get back, besides I feel bad about abandoning Eddie," Rose said looking down. She grunted under Dimitri's weight and I ran up alongside her taking his other arm.

"Let me help you," I said looking at the stubborn girl. She nodded and Lissa moved in front of us so we could both see her.

Amazingly we ran into nothing while going to academy grounds but as soon as Lissa broke through the thicket of trees she collapsed and screamed. Rose instantly gave me all of Dimitri's weight and ran to Lissa. I assumed nothing was too wrong since Rose merely stood next to Lissa still as a board.

I came up alongside the two girls and gasped as I saw what they had already absorbed. Not necessarily coving the grounds but covering enough of it were bodies. Every door was open now and it seemed like everyone who had exited had been eliminated quickly. Rose had grabbed Lissa who had lunged for the body closest to her trying to reanimate it.

I stood with Dimitri who suddenly stirred. Rose kept ahold on Lissa but rushed to Dimitri. She gave me Lissa and she herself lowered Dimitri to the floor and helped him come to consciousness.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Lissa asked me.

"I think so," I felt her worry radiate to me. It was still so weird to be in her head I mean she was my girlfriend and I wanted to give her privacy but it was impossible to give it to her with this new connection.

"I'm so tiered Christian, I just want to sleep and I want to be normal," Lissa said hugging me tightly sobbing. "So many people are dying," she said shaking her head into my shoulder.

"I know honey I'm sorry," I said kissing her head.

Suddenly in a flash faster than I would have thought possible Dimitri was standing and his stake was extended. Both Lissa and I looked behind us and saw his stake through a monster's head.

"H-how did you do that?" Lissa stuttered.

"I'm not sure," Dimitri said lowering his stake and then cleaning it on the grass.

"It's like you gained super speed," I said.

"Maybe he did?" Rose joked.

"We'll have to wait and see," he mused and looked across campus. "What on earth happened?"

"We aren't too sure," Rose replied.

**AN: Ok I'd really like to see some guesses for who the boss is I'm thinking about revealing it either in the next chapter or the one after it. I hope you guys all like this story and I'd like to see 15 reviews because 22 of you guys have this on alert, I'll let you know I was super tempted to ask for 20 but I'll try to be as reasonable as possible. Thanks for all of your support. **


	11. AN Apology

Apology

**AN: I just want to apologize because I don't have a lot of time right now to write. I'm graduating the 11****th**** of this month so around the 13****th**** or 14****th**** you can start to expect updates again. I want to apologize sincerely to all of my wonderful readers for keeping you waiting. Please don't give up on me! ^.^ SereneCullen**


	12. New Arrivals

New Arrivals

Rose's POV

I walked along the campus nervously, Dimitri had taken the position I had become used to navigating with my small group, leader. He had us walking all over campus "Dimitri we need to find Eddie," I told him.

"Eddie will handle himself we need to see who has survived and also do a death toll," he said.

"I left Eddie in charge of some Mori I had gathered and told him I'd return," I said angrily.

"You left Mori in someone else's care?" he snapped rounding on me.

"She didn't have a choice," Christian butted in. "We had to, to save Lissa and you," Christian glared up at Dimitri.

"I don't need saving," Dimitri snapped back.

"Lissa did," I said. I looked around campus "it shouldn't take long to find Eddie anyways Dimitri."

Dimitri puffed up and glared down at me. I grabbed Dimitri's arm and pulled him aside ensuring both Christian and Lissa were still in view. "Listen Dimka," I said taking my familiar name with him and trying to soften his strong will. "Christian and Lissa have both gotten used to me leading, I think changing that right now would just add unnecessary stress. I promise to consult with you Dimka but I need a chance to prove myself anyways."

Dimitri sighed and ran his fingers through his hair obviously thinking "fine but you have to take every precaution."

I nodded "thanks Dimka," I paused before standing on tip-toes and kissing him softly.

"Are you two done over there?" Christian called making gagging noises.

"Yes," I said chuckling and walking over with Dimitri. "Now we need to find Eddie, Dimka you walk behind both Mori and I'll lead the group," I said and he nodded. We moved at a quick pace across campus until I unhappily saw Eddie's body along with Nova and Steven.

I walked over to Eddie's body and stroked his stone cold face. His eyes were forever open and I looked at him eyes full of pity. "I'm so sorry Eddie," I whispered.

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled. I stood in an instant and whipped around. I rushed to Dimitri's side and looked at what he was pointing at.

"Stay here," I said and went to look at the two figures in the distance.

"Rose," he quickly grabbed my arm. "I should go," he said pulling me back towards the group.

"No if I get eliminated they need the strongest guardian. That's you," I said, I kissed him quickly and rushed off.

**AN: So soon I'll update. Or at least I'll try to. So this is one of your last chances to guess who the boss is. I already have the next two chapters planned. Thanks for reading please review.**


	13. Mom and Dad

Mom and Dad

I rushed towards the figures and grabbed my stake in my hand. I hid as best I could along the way until I was left only with open space. I made the dead sprint and landed right on top of the smaller, but more well-built one.

"Get off!" the female screeched while fighting me off.

"Mom?" I asked while getting off and looking at the second figure. "Zemy?"

"Yes Rosemarie now get off," Janie yelled.

I got off of my mother and stood up brushing myself off. "Sorry mom," I muttered getting off and scuffing my shoes.

"Hello Rosie," my Zemy said walking over and ruffling my hair.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked looking back over at Dimitri.

"We came because no one was answering the phones," Zemy said.

"Why did you need to come and why is mom here with you?"

"I came to see my wonderful daughter and your mother offered to come with me as my guard."

I nodded and walked towards Dimitri, Christian, and Lissa. My parents followed me back to my little group. "Are they safe?" Dimitri asked me.

"These people are my parents," I said gulping a little.

"I knew this was your mom but I didn't know this was your father," Dimitri said holding his hand out. "I'm Dimitri Belikov," he said.

"Abe Mazar," my father said eyeing Dimitri up.

"We've already met Dimka, why aren't you with Tasha?" Janie asked.

"Actually ma'am I decided to stay because of someone very dear to me here," he trailed off his eyes glancing at me for only a moment. The movement lasted no longer than a split second but my father saw it, of course.

"You don't mean _my_ daughter do you?" he said, his voice sounding very Zemy like.

"Sir I do, I'm not a liar. However I think right now we should be focusing on everyone's safty."

Janie's ears perked up "why what's going on?"

"Monsters are invading mom, they're killing people and someone is behind it all. People are being torn to shreds."

"I see," Janie's mind seemed to wander away.

"Dimka," I said looking up at him "we should check the front office, Janie and Zemy said no one was answering. You don't think Kirova is…"

"I don't know but I think you're onto something by stopping by."

The group moved silently and swiftly to the office where Kirova was supposed to be. Dimka knocked at first before kicking the door in. Instantly fire engulfed the doorway and Christian was quick to jump in front of the group and deflect it. I was the next in front and I lunged at the attacker before Dimitri grabbed me around the waist.

"Easy Roza, easy Tasha," Dimitri said lowering me to the ground.

"Dimka?" it was Tasha's voice he had been right.

"Dimitri?" that one was Kivora.

"Ellen, Tasha, it's ok," Dimitri walked in and grabbed both women into his arms.

"Oh Dimka it was terrifying," Tasha whined.

"What happened?" he asked.

I felt something trace its way up my spine and I spun around unnoticed by anyone. No one was there and I gulped feeling oddly scared. I turned back to the group and had obviously missed something but now Kirova and Tasha were standing among the rest of our odd ball group.

I began to follow the group down the stairs as the hand grabbed me again and yanked me backwards. I screamed and Dimitri's head spun back towards me. The hand had a firm grip on the back of my shirt and it was dragging me across the platform away from my group.

"Rose!" Lissa yelled rushing back up the stairs towards my form.

"Princess!" Dimitri yelled and pulled Lissa to his body as he watched heartbroken as I soared away from him.

After I had fought the invisible hand for a while it allowed me to fall to the ground rather ungracefully. I looked around but still no one was there. The form lifted my arm and held it tightly. I felt nails dig into my skin which terrified me and I felt a bruise forming. From nowhere a knife flew into the room and I screamed while it carved into my arm for the second time.

The knife fell to the floor at the same moment the invisible hand was gone. I collapsed into a painful heap clutching my arm. When the pain subsided just a bit I took my hand from my arm and looked at it. 'They are here'

**AN: So I know I said you'd find out this chapter but it didn't end up happening. Sorry this chapter ran away with me. So as it turns out now there are two forces in my story. One is the monsters and the second is the ghost things. Well answers to come soon. Please review.**


	14. Blood Drenched Halls

Blood Drenched Halls

I sniffed and wiped blood from my arm. I stood and thought for a moment. If I can trust no one and the boss is already here what can I do? I ran towards the direction I thought the group went while thinking. I wanted to trust Dimitri but the warning said no one and on top of that he was supposed to tell me who the boss was already.

Tasha well I usually didn't like her but I'm not sure I had any real reason to suspect her.

Kirova was a Mori but I'm not sure she was evil. I didn't think that she was a suspect either.

Oh this is ridiculous I have no idea who would do something so horrible. I ran through a hallway in my pursuit of Lissa's mind. Thank goodness for the bond or I wouldn't have found them. I stared around the halls and was devastated to see many people I knew. I stared at Eddie's body nailed on the wall. I stroked his face gently until I realized that he had been moved. I had seen Eddie dead already and it was outside. Who had moved the dead body and then impaled it? I looked around the hall and saw other dead bodies I had already seen. I saw Stan again and some of the Mori I had rescued then watched die.

Blood suddenly rushed down the walls and clumped on the floor. It began spelling things on the floor and some circled my legs to keep me still. I watched the blood spell out words 'we are with you' I looked at the floor confused. 'Are you scared?' it asked.

"No," I lied.

"I'm so glad," Eddie's voice said as he appeared in front of me as a ghost. I fainted.

"Is she coming round?" wasn't that Stan's voice?

"I think so, just give her some space everyone," Eddie?

Oh maybe just a moment longer of sleep. Oop guess not. I opened my eyes as I removed something from my face that had just fallen on me.

"It's ok Rose," Eddie said.

I looked around the room and saw all kinds of dead people. "Is this because I'm shadow kissed because I thought my walls were still up?"

"Shadow kissed?" Stan asked. "No anyone could see us if we wanted them to."

"Why? And why me?"

"We're here to help you Rose," Eddie said.

"Boy do you need it too. Sorry about your arm by the way," Stan added.

"You were the one who cut my arm?"

"Yes sorry I was just trying to communicate," Stan said sounding offended.

"Well why not like this?"

"We don't just figure everything out at once Rose and you were with other people. I didn't trust them or want to help them just you."

"Well fine I kind of understand," I said rubbing my arm absentmindedly.

"So Rose first you need to know who you're dealing with."

"You guys know who the murderer is? And it's none of you?"

"No none of us ghosts are controlling those monsters," one girl said undignified.

"I'm sorry," I said "I didn't mean to offend." She 'hmped' and floated away. "So what are you all still doing here?"

"We can't pass on until this murderer is gone. We can't watch more people die."

"So why me?"

"You're talented Rose, and you are the one who's going to be able to take Janie down."

I paused "my mom is the murderer?"

**AN: Oh snap you finally know who the boss is and it's Janie. Let me know what you think. Please review. **


	15. Finish It

Finish It

"There isn't an easy way to ask this," Stan started. "But Rose, your mom is the life force for all of those creatures. If she dies, so do they."

I stared down at the ground "you want me to kill my mom." The group of ghosts nodded. "She's a murderer and she's responsible for deaths of innocent lives, some Mori." I looked around the room and nodded "I'll kill her, I'll end this torment."

I rushed from the room and grabbed the guns I kept on me and went to find more. "Perhaps I could be of some assistance," Mia said appearing from nowhere.

"Mia," I breathed.

"Yes Rose, I'm dead. Don't look so shocked. Besides it's fine anyways," she whispered.

"How is this fine? How is _any_ of this fine?" I asked for the first time becoming emotional about this.

"Trust us it is," Eddie said taking Mia's ghost hand caringly. The couple surprised me, it was odd and I didn't expect it.

"I'm glad you two are happy," I said.

"And now it's time for you to be happy too Rose," Mia started. "But the only way to be happy with Dimitri is to kill your mother. These," she motioned to a closet which opened at her movement "will help."

I walked over to the closet which was fully loaded with ammo, guns, stakes, knifes, and chains. "Wow Mia how did you manage to get all of this?"

"I started collecting right after I died when Eddie told me about Janie. I knew we would need you and I knew you would need these."

"I'll get you all to your resting place," I said. I loaded my pockets with ammo and I attached more holsters with guns in them to my waist. I took a chain and tied it around my leg attaching it through some belt buckles. Then just for good measure I put a stake through my normal carrier on my leg.

"You look bad ass Rose," Mia said, she gave me a ghostly hug.

"Goodbye Mia," I said "and Eddie, and Stan." I smiled at them all and they looked at me confused "when I succeed then you'll all be able to rest. So you'll really be gone, not many people get to say goodbye or thank you. Glad I got to," I said before running out of the room of the dead.

I rushed down the hallway of all of the dead bodies and burst through the doors at the end "Rose!" Mia called. I turned around and she handed me a handful of smoke bombs. "Good luck," Mia hugged me one last time before walking through the wall again.

I took off again and dipped in and out of Lissa's head to pin point them. "Fuck!" I cursed as I saw my mother leading them into the cafeteria, that's where Christian and I had been ambushed by knifes. Dimitri must have had memory issues or something because he was going right along with my mom. Christian was the only one who was putting up a tiny fight he kept saying that the cafeteria wasn't safe but Janie was reassuring him.

I rushed to the cafeteria and got there luckily before they did. I stood outside a gun in each hand waiting for Janie to step in sight.

I saw the group and Christian noticed me first I motioned to Lissa and he looked at me confused. I flashed my gun and his eyes widened he said something to Lissa and he, Lissa, and Dimitri went somewhere, maybe the bathroom.

Janie and Abe continued forward though. I waited for them "oh hello princess," Abe smiled at Rose.

I left one arm at my side and pointed the other at Janie "get down dad," I said. I fired at Janie but of course it could never be _that_ easy. "Rose," my dad yelled surprised.

She ducked "Rosemarie what are you doing."

"I know it's you mom! You control the sick monsters around here and kill innocent people. I don't even care why I'm not letting you continue and I'm not letting you trap all of those ghosts here."

"Rosemarie what are you going on about?" she asked playing dumb.

"Don't play it," I yelled and aimed again. I shot her and one of the monsters appeared before it could hit her. Tons appeared around her and one went for Abe. I shot it in the head several times and rushed to my father's side. "Stay behind me," I said intensely.

"Wow my daughter the rebel," he tried to joke but he sounder seriously freaked out.

"You'll be fine dad," I assured. "Just take this in case and don't let any of the green goop get on you."

"Oh geez," he said as he took the gun from my hands.

He held it easily which is normal since I assume he's part of the Russian mob. The monsters started coming and I quickly grabbed a second gun and started shooting. The monsters were dropping like flies. Unfortunately my mother wasn't as easy to take down.

She kept dodging and creating more monsters. I finally grabbed my chain and didn't reveal it just yet instead I charge at my mother and held the gun at her. She used her arm to knock the hand it was in to the side. When her attention was on that I took my chain out and she threw her arm out in defense. It wrapped around though and I released the gun to the floor and used both hands to yank on the chain. She screamed as rips started to show and pops came from her joints.

"Roza? What is happening?" Dimitri asked coming up alarmed.

"Do you trust me?" I screamed still pulling as she tried to undo the chain.

"Yes," he answered within the same breathe.

"Then help me," I said. He grabbed the chain behind me and added his own Russian God strength to the mix. With a sickening rip her arm popped off. She roared in pain and dozens of monsters sprung around her. I grabbed Dimitri and shot back. I deposited him next to Abe which also happened to be where Christian and Lissa had gathered.

"I can do this," I said as I kissed him deeply. I ran back in and threw the smoke bombs down. I knifed each monster through the head that I came across and silently snuck to my mother.

"It's done," I whispered as I shot her threw the head.

The smoke cleared and I stood over my mother's dead body.

**AN: Ok everyone this is it. This is the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and if I could get one last review from everyone I would really appreciate it. ^.^ **


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Rose's POV

There wasn't much left to do. Dimitri was kind enough to dispose of my mother's body by himself. Lissa and Christian and even Abe followed me everywhere I went. The first place I went was the hall where all of the bodies were left. Lissa wanted to bring them all back but I stopped her. One by one I removed the bodies from the wall and laid them along the floor until we could get coffins in. Afterwards I mopped the floors and cleaned the walls. The last thing I did was check the room all the ghosts had been in. I smiled a sad smile as I saw the room empty and abandoned and one tear ran down my cheek. I left a flower in the room with a little card on it "Rest In Peace."

"Hey," Dimitri said softly. Abe, Christian, and Lissa all made a path for him. "How are you?"

"Not the best," I whispered. He looked at me worriedly "I'll be ok Dimka," I said.

"I know," he said stroking a strand of hair from my face.

2 Monthes Later

"Rose!" Lissa called.

"Hm?" I turned around smiling at my friend.

"Are you ready?" she smiled widely.

"I think so, oh I'm so nervous," I said my curls bouncing around my head.

"No daughter of mine is going to get pre-nuptial nerves," Abe barked walking in.

"No one says pre-nuptial anymore dad," I said smiling at him.

"You look gorgeous honey," Abe said hugging me in my wedding dress.

"Since you're here I assume we're getting ready to leave," Lissa said.

"We are," Abe held his hand out to me and I linked our arms. Lissa joined Christian and they walked down first. Slowly Abe and I followed after and the rest was a fairytale.


End file.
